


IT'S RAINING GILBIRDS!

by Animerulzs1267



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Crack Fic, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Rain, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animerulzs1267/pseuds/Animerulzs1267
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IT'S RAINING GILBIRDS! HALLEJULAH, IT'S RAINING GILBIRDS! AMEN! GOD BLESS MOTHER NATURE--OR RATHER PRUSSIA--!!!! Filled with crack, you've been warned...</p>
            </blockquote>





	IT'S RAINING GILBIRDS!

Lovino wasn't expecting much of today. As he watched TV boredly in the living room, arms folded as the news forecast of today's weather being played, he wondered where Antonio was at. Probably with his idiot friends, Francis and Gilbert, and screwing around all day. On TV the news man was sitting in his desk at the screen and was reading the papers in his hands...

"...and so far there is no signs of rain coming today," he said in that business-like voice. "Clear skies are reported to-" But then he looked at the screen as though something came up and corrected himself. "On second thought, there will be signs of something coming today... Gilbird?" He looked over to someone and said. "What the hell is a 'Gilbird'?"

Out of nowhere the man was pushed off by a silver-haired man and he took over the TV forecast. "GILBIRDS WILL RULE THE SKIES!" It was Gilbert! "I will concur the world once again with my army of Gilbird and they will rule the world BECAUSE WE RULE!" He started laughing manically and got on the spinning chair and started spinning on it like a hyperactive maniac.

"What in the fuck?" Lovino muttered in disgust at him.

From outside, he heard instead of thundering, he heard tweeting thunders raging outside. As if the day couldn't get any more stranger than it was now, the skies were sparkling with drops of yellow things descending down upon the heavens and were all chirping loudly. Lovino couldn't stand Gilbert, that was the truth, but right now he was starting to despise him for coming up with the world's stupidest idea in the world.

XxXxXxX

Lovino remained inside his house for the remainder of the hours that were wasted—watching the multiple yellow birds falling down on his roof and on his front porch was somewhat relaxing. Some of the Gilbirds were in his house, they came in from the chimney and Lovino had to bring a wheelbarrow in the house and ship them out of his house.

"When the fuck is this Gilbird-rain going to end?" Lovino asked himself irritably. He took his phone out from his pocket and called Gilbert as shoved out another barrow full of Gilbirds out from the backyard.

Gilbert didn't answer the first call and Lovino was busy blocking the chimney with some boxes when he heard his ringtone ringing loudly by his side. He picked it up and tried to multi-task.

"Who is this?"

"Uh...Lovino?"

Gilbert. "You little bastard," hissed Lovino irritably. "How dare you stuff my house with Gilbirds and try to concur the world?"

"Y-yeah, I know what I've done wasn't awesome," he muttered awkwardly. "Anyway, do you think you can pick me up?"

"YOU THINK I'M GOING TO LET YOU IN AFTER THESE GILBIRDS? I WOULDN'T DO IT EVEN IF YOU BEG ME!" His hollering voice boomed so loudly, the Gilbirds around him were scattering in a frenzy to hide.

"If you don't," he warned, "I'm telling Feli on you! Also, I wasn't trying to concur the world! Yet. My plan is gonna have Gilbirds and KUMAJIROUS!"

Lovino flinched but tch-ed, sounding arrogant. He had no choice but to pick him up to wherever he was. "Where are you?"

"At the park. What happened before was I was on TV—did you see me on TV, I was awesome! Then, these cops tried to get me but I ran away and got to the park where I'm hiding in a tree. I made a few friends with the Multi Gilbirds, too!"

"I should just leave you in that goddanm tree," Lovino grunted in anger. "But I'm on my way." As Lovino began to get up and looked around for his umbrella, he wondered if he should start hitting him with it while screaming at him.

XxXxXxX

Lovino had an affronted journey—birds kept clubbing on top of his red-tomato color umbrella as he stared on the floor, concentrating so Gilbirds wouldn't be stepped on. He felt the tweeting noises from all the birds were aggravating as hell and wanted to get out of this park as soon as possible. If there was a reason for Gilbert's stupidity of having birds raining here, Lovino would love to know.

The park around Lovino was brimming with yellowness of birds and feathers flying around like the autumn leaves as the skies above were greying immensely. Lovino searched far and wide but was declining his care about finding Gilbert and was going to leave when he passed by a large oak tree and halted. Did he say he was stuck in a tree? Lovino thought it was worth the care and looked up to see Gilbert, and a bunch of Gilbirds resting around in their nests or sleeping in the tree.

Gilbert beamed happily. "Lovi, I'm so happy to see you!"

"Get your ass down here right now!" Lovino hissed and pointing at the ground demandingly. Gilbert agreed and started to climb down the tree in ease.

"Thanks for the kind words," Gilbert said sarcastically as he stepped down and stood next to Lovino, getting under the umbrella from the continuous Gilbird-rain falling down. "No 'I was so worried about you' or 'I missed you, honey'."

"How about 'I'm going to kick your ass right now if you don't shut up', huh? Does that sound better?"

Gilbert and Lovino walked uneasily together down the pathway and weren't speaking. Lovino knew he deserved punishment for causing havoc around the town and if he hadn't done this, he wouldn't have had to go out and waste his time. But there was something off-putting about the whole situation: why did Gilbert really make Gilbirds rain in the sky? It wasn't something he wanted to ask but on the other hand he liked to know what his reason was.

So trying to make it not totally amateurish he spoke up and asked. "So why did you do it?"

Gilbert looked down to look at Lovino's face, confused at the question. "Do what?"

"Are you fucking stupid? I mean the birds, the birds!"

"Oh. That. I...it's pretty stupid, really."

"I have heard more stupider things from you than any one of your dumb friends," Lovino briefly said, "so whatever your reason was, I'll just make fun of it like we always done together."

"Yeah, well, it's basically my way of saying Happy Anniversary for you."

Lovino stopped from his tracks and Gilbert just stared at him as if he knew he had forgotten. Holy crap, he thought, I forgot about today! How could he forget such an important detail today, what a plot twist! Lovino shyly looked at the ground and was almost kicked a chick but let it pass by freely.

"Uh...s-so you remembered?"

"More like you forgot," Gilbert huffed. "I put so much effort onto this thing and I get no thank you."

"S-sorry..." Lovino was embarrassed. What was he going to do? How would he even fix this awkward situation?

"Anyway, I'm going back..." Gilbert started to walk away and allowed the Gilbird chicks bounce his head (somewhat comically if you imagined it).

He watched his boyfriend leaving him and although he knew this was supposed to be tragic he couldn't help but snuffled some giggles like a high-school boy hearing a perverted joke. However he wanted to make Gilbert feel love, and he did deserve some now knowing he had done this crazy shit for him, and he made sure while running to him to be careful of stepping on Gilbirds.

"Hey, idiot!"

Gilbert turned his head and wondered what Lovino needed—Lovino grabbed him up close and performed the many clichéd kisses: kissing in the rain! Gilbert at first was shocked and surprised but gradually began to deepen their kiss as the yellow rain out of nowhere started pounding their heads.

Lovino broke the kiss first and cursed, "Shit, when these things gonna stop?"

"Should be in an hour," Gilbert said. "Wanna go back to the house?"

He needn't to reply when he took his hand suddenly and pulled him quickly out the park and raced to their house.

XxXxXxX

"THE FUCKING BIRDS ARE STILL RAINING!"

"I'M WORKING ON IT—WILL YOU THREE WORK FASTER HERE?"

Arthur, Lukas and Vladimir were searching in their magic books frantically while Lovino and Gilbert were arguing in the background of the living room. Arthur nervously asked in a whispered tone why they even done this stupid spell to begin with to which Vladimir replied he had no freaking idea.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot! Please give out your love for it if you can! :)


End file.
